Once Upon a Twin
by destinybroughtme
Summary: The twins find themselves at the right place in a wrong time. If that makes sense at all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twoshot on our beloved twins. Pietro walked it off here. This can actually be considered a crossover but oh well. I hope you guys like it. In this story they already donned the names Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver.**

* * *

Another day at the Avengers Facility, another day of Pietro Maximoff's schemes.

He liked pranking people. Getting their pens when they look away, biting on their sandwhich before they even touch it and many more.

Of course his sister Wanda always apologizes for him. She returns the pens or buy them a new sandwhich.

She always scolds him about his immature behavior.

But once something was set in Pietro's mind, no one can change it. Not even his dear sister Wanda.

* * *

Clint came in to visit them and to "consult" as Natasha said. So, he was at the lounge with Steve, Natasha and Sam.

He was showing pictures of his newborn son to which Natasha commented as fat and cute by both Steve and Sam.

"He's unfortunate if he got your nose. " Pietro commented leaning against the wall on their left with arms folded across his chiseled chest .

Wanda came in saying, "What he means is that your baby is very adorable Clint."

"Yeah he is." Clint replied.

"Come on speedy, Wanda look at him."

He continued to tell stories about his baby while Rhodey and Vision joined them.

When Clint left, Wanda pulled her brother at a corner.

"I've had enough of it Piet. Stop all the pranks, okay? There has been 2 complains of missing shoes, five complains of papers flying and many more because of you. And all of those are as of today only.'

"But Waaaaaaaanda, I have nothing else to do"

"Well then, in your free time, you will join me in reading." she demanded.

"I can read everything in the library in a day! With breaks. But not all of the books there are interesting." He pouted.

"You can help in maintaining the garden." she suggested.

"That's plain boring. That's what oldman would like to do." He complained again.

Wanda's eyes were red now. Literally.

And that scared the crap out of him.

"Just don't do one last prank or else I don't know what I'll do."

She stormed out.

* * *

The next day Pietro was lying on his stomach. Training hours were done and he watched every movie on the playlist. Well, not all of them. He would not dare to watch horror movies alone.

He got up and wandered around. And then someone just had to own roller skates. The janitor's closet was open slightly but he can see those heaven sent skates. So inviting. So tempting.

No. Wanda said no more. But, she does not need to know about it. Just for a minute. Or two.

He strapped it on and rolled around.

Everyone was disturbed by his whoooing.

Papers were flying.

And when Pietro stopped, he smashed into a glass.

Shattered glass were everywhere.

"Oh no. I'm screwed."

He removed the roller skates and ran into the trees.

He climbed to the tallest one.

He formulated his apologies there were _'I am so sorry, Wanda. You know how I have always wanted roller skates' 'I apologize for the damage caused by my actions. And I swear to never ever repeat it.'_

"Pietro! I know you are here. You better climb down or I 'll drag you." Wanda said impatiently.

He climbed down slower than average people.

He looked down. He dared not to look into Wanda's eyes.

"I've. had. enough. of. it." Wanda told him, punctuating each word.

She was flaming in anger that she did not notice the red bubble she was making.

"Wanda stop!"

Pietro carried her and ran straight into her bubble in an attempt to escape. He ran faster than he ever did. He saw how the world around him change.

* * *

"Where are we?" Wanda asked.

"The real question is when are we." Pietro said.

Her forehead crunched up by the statement. Then it hit her. Trees were everywhere. The Avengers facility was nowhere to be found. Something caught her eye. Wait, is that what she thinks it is?

Pietro must have read her mind because he said "Yeah. It's a candyhouse, Wanda. Get over it."

"So how do we go back?" he asked again.

Wanda was about to reply when a woman with a broom and what Pietro described as an ugly face came flying into the tree above them.

There she was met with an arrow straight into her eye.

"Gross." Pietro commented.

"Don't move!" exclaimed a man.

Wanda was not sure if her eyes deceive her. The handsome man before her looks like-

"Get on your knees. Hands at the back of your head." the woman instructed.

They both did as she said and when Pietro looked up he was sure if he was not kneeling already, his knees would have been weak. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for part one! Can you guess who are the ones who captured the twins?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second part of the twoshot. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Who are you? And why are you here?" the man above them asked.

"My name's Pietro and she's my sister Wanda." Pietro replied casually.

'How can you stay calm when they're unto us?' Wanda winced.

"And what are you doing here in the woods so late at night?" the woman repeated.

"I could say the same about you, beautiful."

Wanda kicked him and scowled at him. The woman squinted her eyes.

"We're actually not from around here." Wanda finally speaks.

"Then where are you from? You sure sound like Eastern." The man asked again.

"When I said not from around here, I meant not in this time. We're from the future!" The man and the woman who wore leather coats looked at each other.

"So this is sorcery." the woman said.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" the man said looking down at Wanda. "You think she's a white witch or a grand?" the man asked the other woman.

Pietro started snickering which gained him attention.

"I'm so sorry." he laughed. "It's just-" he laughed again. "She's a Scarlet Witch."

"A what?" the woman asked, confused.

"I, made a name for myself. I'm not really a witch per se. I have abilities that people may consider as magic and/or sorcery. Hence, the name." Wanda explained very slowly.

"Okay. I believe you." the man finally lowered his weapon and the woman followed.

"On your feet." the woman instructed them. When they stood, there was another red bubble. Pietro lifted his sister, ready to go.

"We're about to get sucked up into our own timeline. At least give us your name." Wanda said.

"My name is Gretel and this is my brother Hansel. It was a pleasure meeting you." Gretel introduced them.

"The pleasure is ours." Pietro replied.

"Farewell Wanda and Pietro." Hansel bid them goodbye.

* * *

The twins found themselves at the tree where they both were.

"Wait, Hansel and Gretel?" Pietro said only realizing now that they are back in their time.

"Yeah, they are, Pietro. Get over it." Wanda shut him up before he speaks again.

The two started their way back to the facility.

When they arrived, they never expected him to be the first one to greet them.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost." Clint said as the two of them looked at him, glued on the spot.

"Believe us, we've seen far more." Wanda said.

"Yeah like what?" Clint asked again.

"Your ancestors." Pietro replied.

"Yeah, right. I think you two have read and watched far too many fantasy books and movies."

* * *

 **A/N:** **And that's it! Thank you for reading... Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
